Kurama and Hiei at Hogwarts
by train to nowhere
Summary: Kurama fights a losing battle with his archenemy, Draco, while Draco makes intimations toward Kurama. Kurama tries to attract attention from Hiei, but fails. Aww, poor Kurama.
1. During Class

Kurama sighed as he peered throught the classroom window. Hogwarts was SO boring. He glanced dreamily at Hiei and his spiky black hair, then averted his attention to Draco Malfoy, sneering at Kurama. Kurama blinked. What's Draco looking at me for? He quickly focused his attention on Professor Snape, who was instructing the Potions class on how to make wortweed.  
  
Hiei glanced around the class, then glared at Kurama. Kurama was taken aback. No! Why did Hiei just glare at me?! Draco continued sneering at Kurama. Growling, Kurama whipped out his rosewhip and pointed it threateningly at Draco. "Stop it, damnit, or I'll.. I'll whip you!"  
  
The whole class was suddenly silent. Blushing, Kurama sat back down, cheeks red. Professor Snape blinked. "Kurama, tsk tsk, 10 points from Ravenclaw." Kurama growled again, then imagined Snape being cut up and eaten .. by Draco. Laughing, he returned to writing notes for the final, fervently wishing Draco would stop staring at him.  
  
After class, Draco walked by, grinning maliciously. "Kurama, you'd better control that temper of your's. Who knows what Professor Snape might do?"  
  
"Stop... staring... at me!" hissed Kurama through gritted teeth.  
  
"Never!" laughed Draco. He stuck out his tongue in a childish manner and walked off with Crabbe and Goyle by his sides.  
  
"That rat!" cursed Kurama aloud. He spotted Hiei nearby, and bounded over. "Hiei! That awful Snape, I wish I could just hit him with my rosewhip!"  
  
Hiei nodded savagely. A thin smile played on his lips. "What was that with you and Draco?" he asked.  
  
"Oh.. um..." Kurama turned bright red. "H-he kept on staring at me, and it was really annoying." Then, he added, "I had to do something."  
  
"All right, well, now you have detention with the Professor."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Eh.. he forgot to mention that part, I guess. He said so right after you left."  
  
Kurama growled deeply. "Oh?! Well, at least I don't have it with that donkey, Draco!" he said.  
  
"Draco has it with you," Hiei said.  
  
"What? NO! I'LL NEVER SURVIVE WITH THAT WEIRDO!"  
  
"It's okay, things could be worse," Hiei said, turning away to go to his Charms class. 


	2. Detention Starts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Draco Malfoy or Professor Snape, or any other character from the Harry Potter series I might use. They belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. Sadly. ;_; Uhm.. and Kurama and Hiei and any Yu Yu Hakusho character do not belong to me. So don't sue!  
  
Kurama growled, entering the Potions room. "I'm here for detention," he announced, brushing strands of red hair away from his eyes.  
  
Draco stood at the table, smirking. "Snape's not here yet, wisecrack."  
  
Kurama blushed, then said through gritted teeth, "Just saying it for those who can't register the small things that happen around them."  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared."  
  
"How, looking in a mirror?"  
  
"Not funny, Kurama," Draco said, turning pale. "But I congratulate you on your efforts."  
  
Kurama snorted, then sat down at a desk as far away from Draco as possible. "Malfoy, you better watch that tongue of your's," he hissed. Kurama dearly wished he had his rosewhip with him. Either that or a wand. But, Snape's orders were that he should not bring anything but himself. He looked at Draco. Draco had brought along his wand. Shrugging and thinking to himself, he knew Snape would never get Draco purposefully in trouble, only those in the other houses. Then again, Snape did make Draco have detention with him. But Draco probably got himself in trouble, so he could be with him.  
  
Draco watched Kurama thoughtfully. "Whatcha thinkin', Rama?"  
  
"Rama?" repeated Kurama incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, don't you like the name?"  
  
"Where are your cronies, Crabbe and Goyle?" he asked, avoiding the question.  
  
"Answer my question first."  
  
"No. Leave me alone." Kurama turned away back to staring idly at a chalkboard. iWunner when Snape'll get here./i, he thought.  
  
Draco shrugged, then walked over to Kurama and took a seat next to him.  
  
Surprised and insulted, Kurama rose. "I'm leaving."  
  
"You'll get double detention with me, then." Draco smiled thinly. "I'm sure you want more detention with me, so go right along. No one's stopping you."  
  
Kurama glared. "Lemme alone."  
  
"Heh, so you're staying?"  
  
"Well, yeah. Don't wanna have even more detention with a snake like you," he spat. He sighed. Where was Hiei when he needed him?  
  
Just then, Snape walked into the classroom, his robes billowing. "Good to see the two of you could make it," he said, nodding crisply. "I have some experiments ready for you two to do together."  
  
"E-experiments? What kind of experiments?" Kurama asked, a bad feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Oh, you'll like it, Draco," Snape said, ignoring his question.  
  
Draco nodded evilly. "Yes, sir," he said.  
  
"Love potion," said Snape. He grabbed a bottle of it. Then he took out the ingredients. "You two are to make a love potion together, and test it out on each other."  
  
"Uh.. no." Kurama shook his head, red hair flying. "Not doing it."  
  
"Yes. You will. Or double detention, with two love potions to complete." Snape smirked. "Still want to leave?"  
  
He sighed. Might as well get it over with now. "Yeah, sure," he muttered, glaring darkly at both of them.  
  
Snape nodded. "All right, all the ingredients are laid out. You have to add in the correct amount at the correct time. Don't forget to read the instructions. And have fun," he added, smiling at Draco.  
  
Draco nodded, excited. "Yes, sir!" He couldn't wait to make it to try it out on Kurama. Maybe then Kurama would like him. 


End file.
